Black Dragon and the Lightning Thief
by firegodvargas
Summary: Acnologia wasn't always evil. Asshole? Definitely, but evil no. Due to the Fairy Sphere mixed with Zeref's magic he was sent to the world of Percy Jackson. Let the carnage begin! Rated M for language


**Yo! (Que Lord Death wave) I'm back with a few new stories, now I'm gonna try to update Fairy Tailed BEAST, The Black Dragon and the _, and Son of the Explode at least once a month.**

**Black Dragon and the Lightning Thief**

**Chapter 1: The Festival Begins**

Legends told of a man who fought in the Great Dragon War who had such power and bloodlust that he became a dragon in the end. This man was Acnologia, son of the God of Darkness and Death, Zeref. While most knew Zeref as a dark mage, he was actually a god who was cursed by Nemesis to never be in control of his power as long as he remained in Earthland and that same curse spread to Acnologia whenever he was in dragon form.

**Mindscape**

Acnologia sat on his throne, "So bored… Well I at least have control of my thoughts now." He grins.

"**Acnologia… I have to ask you a favor." **His father's voice rings through the inner world.

"Eh? Whadaya need old man?" Acnologia asks, "Oh and I've been meaning to ask… The hell was with your whole 'I need you to kill me' thing? You realize you're a god right? Lemme spell it out for you I-M-M-O-R-T-A-L."

"… **Shut up. Anyway I'm sending you to the world of the Greek Gods." **Zeref says

"Fuck that" Acnologia says simply

"**What did you say?"**

"Fuck that" Acnologia repeats

"**Well... 3, 2, 1 bye dragon BITCH!" **Zeref laughs

"You bas-" Acnologia disappears

**Half Blood Hill**

Acnologia falls from the sky right as the Minotaur attacks Percy and his mom.

"Tard… When I get out of this hell hole I'm gonna Energy Dragon Roar your emo ass straight to hell." Acnologia grumbles before looking at the Minotaur, "Hey ugly"

"Percy you have to go across that border!" The woman yells at her son

"I'm not gonna leave you." Percy yells back

"Fuck all of this." Acnologia walks in front of them and glares at the Minotaur, "Oi… Tell your boss that the son of Darkness has come to this Dragon-forsaken hellhole." Sally stiffens as the young man who looked 19 expands his cheeks to inhuman levels.

"ROAR OF THE ENERGY DRAGON!" Acnologia fires a beam of energy much like the one he used on Tenrou except much smaller. Even at his reduced strength the attack still ripped a hole through the Minotaur's chest resulting in it turning into gold dust.

"Just who are you?" Sally asks

"Me? I'm your friendly neighborhood Dragon King." Acnologia grins before a purple light appears over his head with a blood red skull in the center, "And there's the sign of my bastard father. God of Darkness and Death, Zeref."

"I thought Thanatos was the God of Death." Sally says to him.

"Nope, Thanatos guards the gates of death, the one who has supreme control of death is Zeref." Acnologia explains, "Well seeing as your not-so-magic mobile is trashed you might wanna find help."

"Right, Percy listen to this man and-" She gets cut off as she disappears into gold dust

"Well shit."

"MOM!" Percy screams

"Calm down kid" Acnologia smacks him in the back of the head

"What do you mean calm down? And who are you calling kid? You're only 19!" Percy yells at him.

"One" Acnologia raises one finger, "I'm over 300 years old… 2 your mom ain't dead I'm the son of Death I would know." Acnologia grins

"Thanks" Percy calms down before his eyes widen, "Wait... over 300?!" He shouts

"Jeez you're loud, you remind me of my nephew, Natsu Dragneel… Headstrong, reckless and can't control his damn mouth." Acnologia gives a sad smile, for all he knows Natsu and the other 1st Gens are dead. When he was in his dragon form he had no control of his actions, just pure rage, which would explain why Wendy couldn't understand him. The two cross the border with a semi-conscious Grover slung over Acnologia's shoulder.

"Percy!" A man in a wheelchair says as he rolls over to them, "I wasn't expecting you quite yet." He smiles, "And who are you?"

"Acnologia son of the God of Darkness and Death, Zeref." He grins

"Di Immortales… So the border has been broken?" The man asks

"Yeah the only way to break it is with a burst of holy and evil magic at the same time." Acnologia explains, "Which was the Fairy Law and the Darkness leaking from Death-head."

"Chiron, what's Fairy Law?" A young blonde girl asks the man in the wheelchair

"Fairy Law… A spell created by the Primordial Goddess of Military Might, Mavis… In her human life she was known as the Fairy Tactician and could easily outsmart Athena any day." Acnologia sticks his tongue out at the girl who was obviously Athena's daughter.

**On Olympus**

Athena was seething in rage, "That mortal… I'll kill him where he stands!" She growls

"Now that would force my hand now wouldn't it Gray Eyes?" Zeref says as he walks out of the shadows and casually flips the bird to Zeus, "Hey Thunder Buddy, how's life been these past few centuries? And where's my little bro Hades?"

"Zeref… How did you get past the border?" Zeus asks

"Oh you know a little Darkness here a dash of Holy magic there… Oh and my son's rage caused by that bitch of a Goddess Nemesis. Now I would have the curse removed but you asshats sealed the border of our worlds as soon as the curse was placed so I could never be in control of my own damn magic!" Zeref leaks dark magic, "Now listen to me Gray Eyes… Acnologia may be the biggest douche I ever created and that's a pretty big statement since I'm the father of Rustyrose and the Mard Geer, but he's still my son." Zeref stops leaking his dark magic and gives a warm smile to the Olympians that he were his friends with namely Poseidon, Apollo, Hermes and Hephaestus.

"Well someone's finally back… Your emo persona was really getting on my nerves." Apollo laughs

"I've been told" Zeref grins back

**Back to the Halfbloods**

Acnologia was getting a tour of the camp now that he was going to stay here for a bit, he arrived at the Hermes Cabin, "Hey kid… Uh I've already been claimed by the emo so why'm I here?" He asks the blonde

"Because your father doesn't have a-" A tremor shakes the ground and a cabin with the symbol of Fairy Tail in the center of the Grimoire Hearts logo appears. It looked like a miniature Fairy Tail Guild Hall from the outside but with darker colors, "Cabin, well you do now." She sighs

"Thanks old man! Now I have a place to stuff all of my imaginary belongings!" Acnologia cheers while ignoring her question.

"You don't own… anything?" Annabeth asks

"I've been a dragon for the past 280 years, you don't really find many apartments or clothes that fit you." Acnologia says sarcastically as he walks inside. When he walks in he sees a large bed, a dresser full of clothes, a few paintings on the walls with pictures of various dragons, there was also a note lying on the bed.

_Dear Acnologia,_

_Sorry 'bout sending you to the Greek Gods' domain but it was the only choice._

_Zeus is literally more arrogant than your half brother Rustyrose so I'm taking it upon myself to help fix this hellhole. Anyway, I found some news you might want to hear._

Acnologia stops reading for a second, '_the hell could he know that I want to hear?' _he asks himself

_The Dragon Slayers from Fairy Tail are alive; well the whole guild is thanks to Mavis's Fairy Sphere. I also asked around (Threatened with my badass Death Magic) and found that 2 members of the guild are demi-gods; Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Locksar so I'm going to pull some all mighty strings and have Mavis send them here as well._

_Love: Your badass father who totally killed more people/dragons/demons than you, Zeref._

Acnologia growls as he crumples the letter, "Energy Dragon's Destruction Fist" His fist glows with a light blue hue and the paper burns to ashes.

"Is that your Godly parent's ability?" Annabeth asks from the doorway.

"No, my old man passes on extreme reserves and a natural ability to get on anyone's bad side." Acnologia says calmly.

The horn blares and Annabeth walks back to her cabin, "You should probably head to dinner, Chiron will be pissed if you don't show up."

"I don't need to go to no…" Acnologia's stomach growls so loudly you would think he was still in his dragon form, "Gods dammit, fine where's the food?"

Annabeth giggles, "C'mon I'll show you" She tries to pull him but fails and Acnologia just follows behind her.

**Dinner **

Just like with his cabin, a table popped up from the ground… Literally. One moment Acnologia was just leaning on a post eating large quantities of food (Small amount for Dragon) and bam! An obsidian table comes out of the ground with a matching bench. After the meal everyone scrapes a bit of their food into the fire, "Whatever… Hey dad… I don't normally pray but I hope things get interesting around here." Acnologia gasps 'The fire… it smells like the energy that Xeneus would feed me when he was raising me' Acnologia smiles.

"It… It smells like brownies!" Percy exclaims

"Nah, to me it's pure, delicious Energy." Acnologia replies

"Energy?" Percy asks

"Yeah, energy." Acnologia's fist glows blue and he punches the ground, making a large crater, "Energy Dragon's Destruction Fist."

"Wow, I think I just got an idea…" Annabeth smirks

"Which is?" Percy asks

"I want you two on my team for Capture the Flag."

"This could be fun." Acnologia laughs, "Question, is destroying the other team with an energy beam allowed?" the Dragon King asks.

"No... I still don't see why that would even be allowed." Annabeth sweatdrops

"I'd almost feel bad for the Ares cabin if it was." Percy laughs as the group of three goes to the campfire to

**Camp's Beach**

Two bodies washed up to the shore, one was a girl with blue hair and a ripped blue dress and the other was a boy with long black hair and many piercings, "Never thought I'd be so happy to see land… again blegh." The black haired teen says before falling asleep. Yes Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Loxar have arrived in this world.

**Mwahaha I'm doing this cliffhanger shit right here, right now anyway you like? I just wrote this in my spare time and may make it work later on. Gajeel, Juvia and Acnologia will be the only non-god characters from the Fairy Tail world here so please don't ask for Erza or anybody else to show up, please. Fairy Tailed BEAST will be updated as soon as I can make a proper fight between Gray, Lee and Kisame.**

**Till next time, R&R and no flames or suffer the infinite wrath of the Sunset of YOUUUUUUUTH!**


End file.
